


The Huntress

by Valkyrie630



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hunters of Artemis, One Shot, Percy Jackson References, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie630/pseuds/Valkyrie630
Summary: A short story about a runaway who joins the huntersalso on Wattpad under the name ladyvalyrie
Kudos: 2





	The Huntress

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?" I yelled at my boyfriend. Once again we were at war with each other over yet another silly thing. All I ever wanted was to be viewed as an equal in his eyes, he had been raised in a surrounding where women were viewed as nothing more than objects. I had hoped to change that, but it seems that the idea had been drilled into his head, way deeper than I thought.

So, you may be wondering who this person is and why the Hades are they telling you their entire life story, well my life took an interesting turn...  
My name's Caitlin, nothing special I have grey eyes with blue flecks and dark blond hair, I was seventeen and had moved in with my boyfriend Josh which might have been one of the greatest mistakes of my life, at first he was perfect, he was handsome charming and seemed to actually care about what I was saying and thinking, then slowly he started to distance himself ignoring me and ordering me around like some glorified slave!  
After a while I just got tired of it all and on one rainy night a packed up what little I could carry and ran off into the night, it was cold and I had stupidly forgotten to take a coat along and has decided to take some shelter at the park, hopefully, I would be able to get something to eat in the morning and some shelter, alas, I just happen to have THE WORST luck ever as I was woken up at six in the morning by a really loud growl, I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a humongous dog the size of a small car. After a staring contest between me and the huge dog-creature, I did the most sensible thing, I screamed.  
Out of nowhere a girl in a silver parka with a bow? jumped in front of me and killed the dog-creature with a single blow, but instead of it falling dead it exploded into gold glitter? Wow definitely the strangest thing I've ever seen, then the girl turned towards me and I was a little taken aback by her appearance, she had spiky black hair black punk styled clothes and for some reason a silver tiara on her head. "I'm Thalia" she introduced, I was struck speechless then as I found my tongue one question came out, "what was that thing?" at first Thalia looked shocked then seemed to smile, "hey..." "Caitlin" I supplied, "Caitlin, do you by chance have only one parent?" "yeah why" "well not to be nosy or anything, but is it your Mom or your Dad?" then all of a sudden I was surrounded by a silvery glow, and an owl symbol over my head, Thalia smiled and said, "all hail Caitlin daughter of Athena" I gaped "you mean THE Athena?" she nodded her head "yep, all those myths are real".  
after talking for a while Thalia invited me to join a group of immortal hunters who had sworn off men and that was how I met all my new sisters.


End file.
